Dave transcript
Episode 18 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Jack Bender -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 see Hurley and Libby jogging on the beach. LIBBY: Isn't this nice? HURLEY: I kind of prefer breathing. LIBBY: Come on, you're doing great. You know, exercise is addictive. HURLEY: Wow, I can -- I can see why. stops and puts his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. HURLEY: I guess I need to drop a few pounds. LIBBY: Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not going to happen overnight. Some people's metabolisms are just a little slower. HURLEY: It's not my metabolism. I'm sick. LIBBY: What? What's wrong? HURLEY: Never mind. starts to leave. LIBBY: Hurley, you can trust me. HURLEY: Okay, but it's bad. ---- uncovers a "pantry" full of DHARMA food in the jungle. HURLEY: When we first crashed here, I thought, this isn't all bad -- it's, like, the all mango diet. I wasn't turning any heads or nothing but I did drop a couple belt sizes. Then we found this hatch and it was full of food -- tons of food. I tried giving it all away, but I guess I kind of kept some of it for myself. I wish I could just get rid of it. LIBBY: Then get rid of it. grabs a giant jar of ranch dressing and holds it out to Hurley. LIBBY: You want to change -- then change. of Hurley opening and dumping the food from his pantry while Libby laughs and encourages him. LIBBY: How do you feel? HURLEY: I feel free. and Libby hug and share a little intimate moment. Suddenly Jin, Sun and other people come running from the beach. JIN: 뭘 찾았대! 뭘 찾았대! SUN: They found something. Come on! and Libby follow and we see people grabbing food from the supply drop. Charlie: Risotto. Nice. HURLEY: No. LIBBY: Charlie Where did this come from? investigates the parachute and looks up. JIN: Sun 누가 여기다 떨어뜨렸나봐. CHARLIE: Locke said some kind of blast doors trapped him in the Hatch. Maybe it was because of this -- so no one would see who dropped it. Any of you guys see a plane last night? SAWYER: Yeah, I saw it, Tattoo. I just decided not to tell. start arguing over the food, sort of in the background. REDSHIRT #1: Hey, give those back, man. Those are mine. REDSHIRT #2: No, man. I saw them first. HURLEY: No. REDSHIRT #1: No, you saw me put those in my box. REDSHIRT #2: No way. REDSHIRT #1: Give me my stuff, man! SAWYER: Hold on, take it easy. You guys are like locusts. How about a little order here? CHARLIE: Shouldn't we let someone a little more trustworthy take care of this? SAWYER: Like you, babynapper? CHARLIE: No, like Hurley. Why not Hurley? He's done it before, he can do it again. HURLEY: No. No way! Not me, no! Not again, no! LIBBY: Okay, hey, hey, guys, guys, how about no one's in charge, okay? I'm sure everyone can manage to just take what they need. SAWYER: Great plan, Moonbeam. And after that we can sing "Kumbaya" and do trust falls. CHARLIE: off-screen You don't have to be savages about it. SAWYER: off-screen We can do it anyway you want. redshirts start talking amongst themselves, divvying up the food, trading, etc. We see Hurley notice something and are shown a man standing there in his bathrobe. He walks away and Hurley follows. HURLEY: Hey! Hey!! falls and as he gets up he notices the man's slipper on the ground. HURLEY: Uh-oh. Act 2 see Hurley at the beach holding the slipper. Libby approaches. LIBBY: Hey. What are you doing? HURLEY: Nothing. LIBBY: Who were you looking for out there? tries to nonchalantly hide the slipper. HURLEY: No one. LIBBY: When you ran off it sort of seemed like you were looking for someone. I tried to find you. HURLEY: I kind of -- don't want to talk about it. LIBBY: Sure, okay. Pretty weird, huh? So the Island won't let you lose weight -- you destroy your stash, then bang -- more food falls from the sky. HURLEY: How about that? LIBBY: I'm proud of you. HURLEY: Proud of me for what? LIBBY: Not freaking out. ---- - We see Hurley wearing a bathrobe in a doctor's office. DR. BROOKS: How's the diet coming, Hugo? HURLEY: It's okay. I had a salad and some chicken breast for lunch. DR. BROOKS: That's great. It gets easier, I promise. So I heard you had a visit with your mom. How did that go? HURLEY: It was good. DR. BROOKS: You're not still mad at her, then? HURLEY: Nah. I know she put me in here for a reason. DR. BROOKS: What reason was that? HURLEY: The accident. DR. BROOKS: You want to talk about that today? HURLEY: Do we have to? DR. BROOKS: Hugo, you've been in here almost 2 months, now. Don't you think it's time to start getting our hands dirty? doesn't respond. Okay, why don't we talk about the little homework assignment that I gave you? HURLEY: I was never really good at homework. DR. BROOKS: You remember what you were supposed to do -- just make a list of things you like about yourself? HURLEY: Nobody else did it. DR. BROOKS: Nobody else -- meaning -- ? HURLEY: Well, Dave didn't do it. He said it was a stupid idea. DR. BROOKS: Well, you know, I'm not Dave's doctor, but we have talked about how he could be a very negative influence. HURLEY: Dave's the most normal person in this place, man. DR. BROOKS: But he doesn't want you to change, does he? ---- see a group of patients playing basketball. Hurley enters and we see Dave playing basketball. DAVE: Dude, dude, I'm open, dude! patient runs by him with the ball. It's called dribbling, not drooling -- dribbling. Well, shoot it then! Shoot it! patient lays the ball down under the basket. Wait -- oh, high percentage shot, excellent choice. Hurley Do you want in the game, man? Go for it. Something tells me no one will care. doesn't respond. What's the matter with you? HURLEY: Nothing. DAVE: the players Dude, dude, give up the rock! ball goes over Dave's head and Hurley catches it. DAVE: Fantastic, give it to the guy who's shouts not even in the game!! Hurley Hey, it's taco night, dude, let's blow this pop stand. looks away. What? HURLEY: Brooks said you're, like, negative. DAVE: Well, duh. So what, you don't want to hang out with me anymore? HURLEY: Nah, I don't know, it's just... DAVE: Is that quack getting inside your head, man? Do not let him. You've got much more important things to think about. HURLEY: Like what? DAVE: Like hard or soft shell, baby -- chicken or shrimp -- sour cream or hot sauce. HURLEY: Yeah, I guess I could eat. DAVE: Yeah, I thought so -- noche de tacos, amigo. ---- - We see Locke in the bunk bed, wiggling the toes on his left leg while Jack looks on. JACK: Good. Now, can you do the other one? wiggles the toes on his other leg with some difficulty and pain. Jack looks at the wound on his leg. LOCKE: Is it broken? JACK: Without an x-ray, you're just going to have to do with my best guess. grabs Locke's leg near the wound and moves it, causing Locke to wince in pain. JACK: Sorry. KATE: to Locke How are you holding up? LOCKE: Depends on Jack's best guess. JACK: Locke's leg with gauze There's a small fracture -- probably hairline. This will keep the swelling down until I can get a splint on it. LOCKE: How long 'til I can walk on it? JACK: You're going to have to keep off it a couple of weeks. There's a wheelchair back at camp... LOCKE: No! -- I don't need a wheelchair. KATE: We took a pair of crutches from the fuselage when we moved down the beach. nods. Okay. I'll be back in a while. LOCKE: He could have escaped. JACK: Sorry? LOCKE: Henry -- during the lockdown -- I was hurt. He could have escaped. winces in pain as Jack presses into his wound. But he came back to help me, why would he do that? JACK: He didn't come back to help you, John. He came back because he thought his story was going to check out. see "Henry" strung up in the armory. Sayid is questioning him. GALE: He was dead already. enters. 4 months ago I was part of the search party. Henry Gale was hanging out of the basket -- neck broken. SAYID: Ana not to speak So he was already dead? GALE: Yes. SAYID: Then you buried him and left a grave marker? GALE: Yes. SAYID: a 20 dollar bill out his pocket You really should have checked his wallet before you did that. I assume Henry Gale did not have any paper on which to compose his thoughts, so he had to improvise. There wasn't much space for that. from the bill "Jennifer, well, you were right. Crossing the Pacific isn't easy. I owe you a beer. I'm hiking to one of the beaches to start a signal fire. But if you're reading this I guess I didn't make it. I'm sorry. I love you, Jenny. Always have -- always will. Yours, Henry." So tell me, how did Henry Gale write a note to his wife with a broken neck? GALE: panicky It wasn't me. I didn't kill him. You don't understand. SAYID: How did you know his wife's name? Did you interrogate him? GALE: Please, just listen. I'm just a -- SAYID: How many of you are there? GALE: If I told you about them -- you have no idea what he'll do. SAYID: He? ANA: You mean their leader -- the guy with the beard. GALE: Him?! He's no one! Nothing! SAYID: Where are your people? GALE: I can't... SAYID: How many of you are there?! GALE: You don't understand! SAYID: a gun Understand this -- ANA: Hey. SAYID: You have 3 seconds to answer my question. How many of you are there? 1 -- GALE: He'll kill me! SAYID: I'll kill you. pushes the slide back on the gun. 2... ANA: Sayid! GALE: You can't do this! I am not a bad person! SAYID: 3. pushes Sayid just as he pulls the trigger so that he misses Gale. ANA: What the hell is wrong with you? LOCKE: the bunk bed What's going on?! I heard a gun shot! JACK: the armory What happened? SAYID: He's a liar! ANA: Jack It's fine, just get him out of here. and Jack exit the armory. LOCKE: Jack! Jack! Jack! JACK: in at Locke I've got it covered, John. hits the top bunk in frustration. GALE: Ana Thank you. ANA: Shut up. locks Gale in the armory. Act 3 see Eko at the beach, sawing some wood. Charlie enters, dragging the pallet from the supply drop behind him. CHARLIE: Hey, I noticed you were building something. I thought maybe you could use this -- for whatever it is. EKO: That's very thoughtful of you, Charlie. Why don't you help me? CHARLIE: What are you making? EKO: to a log Hold that end. CHARLIE: Is it a Starbucks? EKO: Help me carry one of those logs, please. CHARLIE: Are you going to tell me? EKO: Not right now. ---- see Hurley walking through the jungle carrying the slipper. He suddenly sees a box of DHARMA "fish crackers" on the ground and after a moment's hesitation he opens it and starts shoving them in his mouth. He looks up and sees Dave standing there in pajamas and a bathrobe. HURLEY: You're not here! picks up a coconut and throws it at Hurley, hitting him in the stomach and making him spit out fish crackers. Dave picks up another coconut and looks like he's going to throw it, but he turns and runs. Hurley follows. HURLEY: Hey, wait! see Hurley running after Dave through the jungle. HURLEY: Wait, Dave! disappears and Hurley runs out onto the beach where Eko and Charlie are working. CHARLIE: Are you okay, Hurley? HURLEY: Did either of you see a guy run through here -- in a bathrobe, with a coconut? CHARLIE: No. Saw a polar bear on roller blades with a mango. EKO: I did not see anything, Hurley. HURLEY: exiting Yeah, me either. ---- - We see Hurley playing Connect 4 with Lenny. LENNY: 4, 8, 15... repeats the Numbers over and over throughout the scene. HURLEY: Uh, dude. DAVE: Pretty sneaky, Leonard. wins and gathers the red pieces to his side. You're using those magic numbers of yours as a psyche-out, are you man? Oh, yeah, that's right, you just play dumb. I'm on to your juju, man. HURLEY: some celery They're just numbers, man. DAVE: to the celery Hey. What the hell is that? HURLEY: It's my mid-afternoon snack. DAVE: Dude, that's celery. Celery is not a snack. Leonard's got graham crackers, man. You should snag one. He won't notice. What's he going to do -- call you a 23? Lenny 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, hike! and Dave laugh. Hurley grabs a graham from Lenny's plate. NURSE: Here, Hugo. Here's your meds. HURLEY: Thank you, nurse Lazenby. starts to swallow his pills. DAVE: Dude, you want to get out of here with me? Don't take the horse tranquilizer. HURLEY: What do mean, get out of here? DAVE: I mean escape, man. Me and you, A-S-A-P. They're getting to you, dude. We've got to split. HURLEY: Dr. Brooks says... DAVE: Dr. Brooks does not care about you, man. He's the one prescribing that crap. What the hell is it, anyway? HURLEY: Clonazepam. DR. BROOKS: entering Hugo, something wrong with your meds, there? HURLEY: No, me and Dave were just, you know, talking about stuff. DR. BROOKS: Right, well, sorry to interrupt. Hello there, Dave. DAVE: Hello there, Dr. Brooks. DR. BROOKS: And how are you today? DAVE: Never been saner. DR. BROOKS: I've been taking some pictures for the bulletin board. I've got everyone except you 2. Would you guys mind? HURLEY: Okay. moves his chair over next to Dave. DR. BROOKS: Okay. Why don't you two get a little bit closer. DAVE: Are you going to make us look at the ducky, too? puts his arm around Dave and poses. DR. BROOKS: a Polaroid Say cheese. HURLEY: Cheese. DAVE: Queso. DR. BROOKS: Great. Okay, you -- you need a little water with that? HURLEY: Nope, I'm good. tilts the pills into his mouth. DR. BROOKS: Okay, well fine. See you later guys, thanks for the photo op. exits. Hurley turns to Dave and sticks his tongue out, showing that he didn't take the pills. DAVE: Dude. HURLEY: Dude. DAVE: The revolution has begun, man. Lay low -- when the time is right we fly. ---- - We see Sawyer with a pack of DHARMA Initiative Chocolate Cream Cookies (like Oreos). He pulls the top off, but it breaks. HURLEY: entering You've got to twist it to get the frosting. Pulling it will only break the cookie. SAWYER: Well, that's what I get for not going to the expert in the first place. What can I do you for, Deepdish? HURLEY: I'm kind of looking for something. SAWYER: Forget it. I'm done trading. I got enough food now to open a chain of mini-marts. Hey, you think Sayid needs a job? HURLEY: Well, actually, I was sort of hoping you'd do me a favor. Remember when I helped you out with that tree frog -- that you killed? SAWYER: Yeah, I remember. HURLEY: I sort of -- need some medicine. SAWYER: What do you need? HURLEY: It's called Clonazepam. SAWYER: Clonaza -- what? What the hell's that? HURLEY: So you can calm down. Or, for when you're seeing things that aren't supposed to be there. SAWYER: What stuff you seeing? HURLEY: I don't know, maybe like a bald guy in a bathrobe. SAWYER: You mean like that guy there? turns, but Dave isn't there. SAWYER: laughing Gotcha. looks angry and suddenly tackles Sawyer. SAWYER: What the hell are you doing? Get off of me. HURLEY: Who the hell do you think you are?! SAWYER: to get away Let go of me. and Sun come out of their tent to see what's going on. SUN: 뭐야? HURLEY: Sawyer with each word Pork Rinds! Barbar! Jabba! Stay Puft! SUN: 어우 안되겠다, 가서 도와줘요. HURLEY: Mongo! Lardo! SAWYER: Let go of me. Get him off me. SUN: 도와 줘요! looks quite amused but goes over and tries to help. JIN: 이제 그만 해! SAWYER: What the hell's the matter with you? Get off me. finally pulls Hurley off Sawyer. SAWYER: What the hell's the matter with you? JIN: 그만 해. SAWYER: You're crazy! HURLEY: I'm not crazy. -- I'm not crazy. Act 4 see Kate with some crutches at the beach talking to Sawyer. KATE: amused So, he just attacked you, huh? SAWYER: Try to contain yourself, Freckles. KATE: What? I'm -- I'm worried. You look like you got your ass kicked. SAWYER: Don't you got an adventure to get to? I think Timmy fell down a well over that way. KATE: Seriously though, why would Hurley of all people...? SAWYER: I've got no idea. I didn't do nothing. He just Hulked-out on me. KATE: For no reason at all? SAWYER: Okay, you walk off and have yourself a nice long giggle. But steer clear -- the man is crazy. ---- see Hurley putting things in a backpack at his shelter on the beach. Libby approaches. LIBBY: Hurley? Hey, are you okay? What happened with Sawyer? HURLEY: I don't want to talk about it. LIBBY: So, you beat him up? HURLEY: I guess you know what happened, then. LIBBY: I'm on your side, whatever you tell me... HURLEY: I don't want to talk, okay! puts a large jar of peanut butter in his pack, and notices Libby staring. HURLEY: What? LIBBY: That's a lot of peanut butter. HURLEY: Well, I'm going to need a lot of protein where I'm going. LIBBY: Where are you going? HURLEY: Back to the caves. No one lives there anymore, so I won't bother anybody. I'm just going to live alone and be one of those guys -- you know, the crazy guys -- with a big beard and no clothes who's naked and throws doodie at people. LIBBY: Hurley, you don't have to do this. HURLEY: Just leave me alone. You can't help me. No one can. exits. ---- is walking in the jungle. Suddenly his pack rips open and the peanut butter jar is split open on the ground. Hurley uses a leaf to scoop some up and eat it. He hears footsteps and sees Dave's feet with one slipper. HURLEY: You're not here. You were in the hospital. You can't be here. DAVE: Sorry, dude. I am here. ---- - We see Hurley in Dr. Brooks' office. He's reading from a list. HURLEY: I like that I have a good relationship with my mom. I like making my grandpa, Tito, laugh. I like chicken. DR. BROOKS: Well, that last one wasn't about you, Hugo. HURLEY: I like that I like chicken? DR. BROOKS: So, tell me, how did it feel writing that? Was that difficult? HURLEY: Kind of -- I think I messed up some spelling. DR. BROOKS: I notice that you didn't say anything about the way you look. Are you comfortable with your appearance? HURLEY: It's not like... I can't really do anything about it, right? Brooks just stares at him. If I, uh -- if I w -- wasn't so fat, they never would have died. DR. BROOKS: There were 23 people on that deck. It was built to hold 8. And it would have collapsed whether you went out there or not. HURLEY: Yeah, but I did walk out there. And it did collapse. I killed them. DR. BROOKS: It was an accident. HURLEY: That was my fault. DR. BROOKS: Look, after those people died, you were in a practically catatonic state. You stopped talking, you stopped going out, you stopped sleeping. But you never stopped eating because that's how you punish yourself. HURLEY: Dave's right about you. You know, you're nothing but a quack. DR. BROOKS: Dave doesn't want you to lose weight, does he? HURLEY: You know, Dave cares about me. He's my friend. DR. BROOKS: Let me show you something. gets the Polaroid out of Hurley's file. DR. BROOKS: It may upset you. This is the photo I took for the bulletin board. looks at the picture with surprise and shock. DR. BROOKS: Dave isn't your friend, Hugo, because Dave doesn't exist. see the photo is a picture of Hurley sitting next to an empty chair with his arm around nothing. Act 5 see Hurley in bed sleeping. Dave enters. DAVE: Psst. Hey, wake up, dude. Finally, you could sleep through a damn NASCAR race, man. HURLEY: Wait, you're not -- you're a hallucination. slaps him. Ow. DAVE: Was that a hallucination? HURLEY: Maybe I just imagined you slapped me? slaps him again. Ow! Damn it. DAVE: We can do this all night. HURLEY: Dr. Brooks showed me a picture from the rec room. My arm was around, like, nothingness. DAVE: Uh, Kinko's, Photoshop? What, you think they really blew up the Death Star? HURLEY: No. DAVE: Then stop talking crazy, man. Come on, we're on a clock here. starts to leave, but Hurley doesn't follow. DAVE: Hey, you in or you out, dude? follows Dave into the hall. DAVE: Okay, come on, come on. see a plate of food on a cart. Yo, check it out, Marcus didn't finish his lasagna. That is a waste, man. One for the road? picks up the plate and starts eating. They stop at an area where they can see a guard below them. DAVE: Shhh. Wait for it -- wait. guard leaves, and they continue on. DAVE: Tippy-toes, big guy. Vámonos. make their way into the rec room, and go to the window which is padlocked. DAVE: Okay, man. You've got the keys, hombre. You took them off Brooks' desk earlier. looks surprised when he finds them in his pocket. DAVE: giggles Come on, man. Open it, open it. unlocks and opens the window. DAVE: Oh, oh, oh -- can you taste that? That is freedom, baby. You know what tastes even better than freedom? Cheeseburgers. jumps down out of the window. DAVE: laughs Come on, man, chili-fries on me. giggles HURLEY: I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry. DAVE: Sorry? What, are you kidding me? HURLEY: You're not real. You're trying to get me to run away and get cheeseburgers because I want cheeseburgers. DAVE: Did you take those pills, man? HURLEY: No, man. I'm just not coming. Look, you don't want me to get better. You don't want me to change. DAVE: You don't need to change, man. You are fine. You're great. HURLEY: No, I'm not. You just want me to stay fat. You don't want me to get better. You wouldn't care if I ate myself to death. DAVE: Do not do this, man. If you don't come with me right now, you will never get out of here. HURLEY: Bye, Dave. closes the window. ---- - We see Hurley with his eyes closed. He opens them and sees Dave. He closes them again, but Dave is still there when he opens them. DAVE: You wouldn't happen to have my slipper, would you? hands him his slipper. DAVE: Thank you. Oh, man, you got peanut butter on it. Okay, look, I know you're freaking out right now, and I'm, I'm sorry. But it's going to get a little worse before it gets better. HURLEY: Worse? DAVE: Yeah, kind of. You ready, dude? nods. You remember that night you closed that window on me? nods. You remember what you did after that night? HURLEY: Yeah, I realized you were imaginary. DAVE: Mmmmhmmm. HURLEY: And that was a breakthrough. And a little while later Brooks let me out, and I went home to live with my mom, and I got my job at Mr. Clucks back. And I got better. DAVE: Okay, good, great, yeah -- except see, here's the thing -- uh -- none of that ever happened. HURLEY: What? DAVE: You're still at Santa Rosa, man. You never left the hospital. HURLEY: That's -- not possible. DAVE: It's hard, I know, but I mean -- all this? You, me, this island, that peanut butter -- none of it's real, man. None of it's happening. It's all in your head, my friend. The second you closed that window your brain popped a gasket. You went back into your little coma thing. And that's where you are right this very second. In your own private Idaho, inside Santa Rosa. HURLEY: No. I had my mom, my friend Johnny -- I won the lottery. DAVE: Whoa, wow, awesome, dude! What numbers did you play? Leonard's numbers, right -- from the hospital? What a coincidence. You, uh, seen them around anywhere else? HURLEY: The Hatch? DAVE: Bingo! The Hatch -- with the button that you've got to push every 108 minutes or the world ends. Oh, oh, oh, and what's the code for the button? Oh yeah, the Numbers. HURLEY: But I got better. I changed. DAVE: Changed? What, are you kidding me? Take a look at yourself. You've been on a deserted island for over 2 months and you haven't dropped 10 pounds. How is that even possible, man? HURLEY: I just destroyed my stash, and I've been exercising. Libby says it won't happen over night. DAVE: Oh, right, right, right, Libby -- the mega cute blonde chick who magically appeared from the other side of the Island. Oh, oh, oh, yeah -- and who just happens to have the hots for you. Come on, man, let's take a walk. ---- see Dave and Hurley walking through the jungle. HURLEY: So this is all in my brain? DAVE: Every rock, every tree. Every tree frog. Even me. The real me -- the one they told you was imaginary? He went out the window, man. Right now he's probably bouncing from hot chick to hot chick, unlike me, who's really you, who's got more important things to do. HURLEY: So I'm making you up? DAVE: Well, sort of. I'm part of your subconscious, man. All the people on this island are. HURLEY: What part of me are you? DAVE: I'm the part of you that wants to wake up, man. Follow me. see them arrive at a high cliff above the ocean. DAVE: This is it, dude. HURLEY: It? DAVE: The big finale. The answer to all your problems. A way for you to wake up, snap out of it. HURLEY: I don't want to kill myself. DAVE: Who said anything about killing yourself, man? This is going to bring you back to life. The only way for you to bust out is to tell your mind that you don't believe any of this. HURLEY: So, if I -- all this will be gone? I'll just wake up? DAVE: That's right. And when you do wake up, come find me. I'm sure I miss you. See you in another life, Hurley. backs up to the edge of the cliff and lets himself fall backwards, laughing all the way down. HURLEY: Dave!! Act 6 see Locke approach Ana, who is putting a 9mm together, in the Hatch. LOCKE: Jack not back yet? ANA: Nope. He's telling everyone at the beach that we've got one of them. Something tells me people have a lot of questions about our houseguest. LOCKE: I want to talk to him. ANA: I don't think that's on today's program. LOCKE: Well, all due respect, Ana Lucia, but I don't care what you think. just stares at him. 5 minutes. I earned 5 minutes with him. see Ana open the door to let Locke in the armory. LOCKE: What's your name -- your real name? GALE: Why don't you just keep calling me Henry? I've gotten used to it. LOCKE: Did you get caught on purpose? You and your people have been here for God knows how long, and you got caught in a net... GALE: God doesn't know. LOCKE: Excuse me? GALE: God doesn't know how long we've been here, John. He can't see this island any better than the rest of the world can. May I ask you a question? What possible reason could I have for putting myself through all this? LOCKE: Maybe your people were looking for this place. GALE: This place? This place is a joke, John. LOCKE: What are you talking about? GALE: I crawled through your vents and I stood at your computer as the alarm beeped. And you know what happened? The timer went all the way down to zero, and then some funny red pictures flipped up in its place. They looked like hieroglyphics, but I'm no expert. And then things got real interesting. There was a loud clunking and a hum like a magnet -- a big magnet. It was really very frightening. And you know what happened next? Nothing happened, John. Nothing happened at all. Your timer just flipped back to 108. I never entered the numbers. I never pressed the button. LOCKE: You're lying. GALE: No, I'm done lying. ---- at the cliff, we see Hurley looking down into the surf. HURLEY: Dave! LIBBY: appearing Who's Dave? HURLEY: What are you doing here? LIBBY: What are you doing here? HURLEY: How'd you know where I was? LIBBY: Jin saw you while he was fishing. HURLEY: Hah! Jin doesn't speak English! LIBBY: Sun was with him. She translated. Hurley, what is going on? HURLEY: No! You're just a part of me that's scared. You don't want me to wake up. Well, guess what? I'm not scared. takes a couple steps back toward the edge of the cliff. LIBBY: Okay, okay, Hurley, you're having some sort of panic attack. I get that. But this isn't like you. HURLEY: Like me? You don't know me. LIBBY: I was starting to. HURLEY: Yeah, well did you know I'm so fat that I killed 2 people? And that I have an imaginary friend? LIBBY: Hurley, please, you're going to hurt yourself. HURLEY: No, I'm not, because this isn't happening! None of it! I'm just imagining it! This isn't real life! LIBBY: Why would you say that? HURLEY: Because in real life -- no girl like you would ever like me. Remember when I said I knew you from somewhere? Well, maybe it's because I made you up? LIBBY: What was the man's name who broke his leg? The day of the crash on the other side of the Island, Eko brought a man with a broken leg to me for help. What was his name? HURLEY: I don't know. LIBBY: You don't know. You know why? Because it happened to me. His name was Donald, and I buried him. I buried a lot of people, Hurley. So don't tell me that that wasn't real. And don't tell me you made me up. It's insulting. HURLEY: When you saw me on the beach this morning was I holding a slipper? LIBBY: Not that I can remember, no. holds Hurley's face in her hands. Hurley, look at me. I am real. You're real. The way I feel about you -- that's real. kisses him. LIBBY: And that was real. HURLEY: Maybe you should do it one more time just to be sure. LIBBY: Ready to go back? start walking back. HURLEY: Do you really think I can, you know, change? LIBBY: Yeah, yeah I do. ---- - The scene when Dr. Brooks takes the picture of Hurley and Dave repeats with some changes. DR. BROOKS: Why don't you get a little closer together. see Hurley put his arm around nothing. DR. BROOKS: Say cheese. HURLEY: Cheese. DR. BROOKS: Great. So, you need some water to go with that? HURLEY: Nope. I'm good. see a woman patient's profile, apparently watching Hurley. DR. BROOKS: See you later, guys. Thanks for the photo op. camera pans around and we see that woman is very disheveled, out-of-it, Libby. NURSE: Here's your pill, Libby. Category:Season 2